


In Bloom

by Self_Aware_Protagonist



Series: Fairy AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fairy Prince Saïx, Flower Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Stoner Axel, is that even a thing??, it is now so ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Aware_Protagonist/pseuds/Self_Aware_Protagonist
Summary: Axel frolics in the flowers while Saïx is away.





	In Bloom

Since his complete transition from the human realm to the Fairy Realm, Axel had never experienced an uneventful day.

His schedule usually consisted of: waking beside his lover, Saïx, the prince of the Fae Realm; waiting around for Saïx to finish his princely duties; wandering around the Fae Realm finding new plants to get high from; and finishing his day by either getting his brains banged out or banging Saïx's brains out. If fairies had brains, that is.

Being the only human in the Fae Realm did conjure some strange looks at first, but now everyone just seemed cool with it. Axel had learned the customs and very rarely made mistakes with them now. It was like he was just one of the fairies, but without butterfly-esque wings sprouting from his back.

Boredom was rarely an option there, until Saïx announced his leave for a diplomatic mission in the Realm of Gnomes.

"A two thousand-year old pact is soon to die out," Saïx had explained, "we must negotiate terms of peace for another two thousand years or great destruction could be upon us."

"So, you're not coming home for a few days?" Axel took that as his meaning.

Saïx sighed in amusement. "Will you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you, what am I gonna do without you?" Axel groaned. "I've never spent several nights alone here..."

A smug expression flashed across Saïx's features for a moment.

Axel sat up quickly. "What? You look like you know something."

"Well..." Saïx mumbled, his face flushing to the shade of his hair.

"Tell me!" Axel shook him eagerly.

"Alright!" Saïx resigned. "I've heard there's this - cave - at the edge of the kingdom, hidden by a boulder with this rune etched onto it..."

Saïx took a piece of paper and a writing utensil and sketched - a penis.

"You're telling me to go find some grove hidden by a rock with a dick drawn on it?" Axel clarified. "Are you sure it's not just fairy graffiti? And what's in the cave?"

Saïx's face flushed deeper scarlet. "Flowers."

Axel gave him a puzzled look. "Flowers? What kind of flowers?"

"They're called, uh..." Saïx's lip twitched.

"What, what are they called?" Axel pressed.

"Well, we all call them...the Fairy Phallus..." Saïx explained.

"Wait, lemme guess: they're dick-shaped?" Axel stifled a laugh. "Saïx, are you telling me to fuck some flowers while you're gone?"

"I mean, if you want to!" Saïx said quickly. "They're - I mean - it's said that they mimic the wanderer's lover..."

"Are there flowers shaped like vaginas too? Where's that cave?" Axel snickered.

"Somewhere else," Saïx answered almost too quickly.

That did it; Axel burst into a laughing fit and threw himself onto the bed, unable to contain himself.

"I figured this is what you meant when you said you'd miss me!" Saïx cried indignantly.

Axel wiped a tear from his eye. "I did, I did. I just...didn't think you'd have a solution other than old Rosy Palms." He wiggled his fingers for effect.

"Well, I suppose you can take it or leave it," Saïx admitted.

Axel sighed the rest of his laughter and pulled Saïx down to him for a lingering kiss. "Flowers or no flowers, it's not gonna be the same."

"I'm glad you think that," Saïx replied. "Now, let's make use of the time I have left until I have to leave."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Axel smirked.

 

Axel woke at ungodly hours to send Saïx off, and as his lover disappeared into the forest, Axel recalled their conversation last night.

Suppose he really did want to find the cave, who would he even ask? How would he ask? "Hey, can you help me? I'm trying to find some rock with a penis engraved on it." Axel laughed at the thought.

He shook his head in dismissal and wandered off to the fairy equivalent of an opium den to ease his boredom.

 

Axel had somehow managed to last three days with just his hand as his midnight company, but now on the fourth night he really hungered for Saïx. Saïx wouldn't return until morning.

"At the edge of the kingdom," Saïx's voice echoed.

Frustrated and craving him, Axel marched off to find the cave.

As he went further and further away from the bustling kingdom, his skin crawled in guilt. Not that he really cared if anyone knew where he was going, but how many fairies even knew about this place?

After what seemed like hours of endless frustration and searching, he found a weathered stone with the same phallic shape Saïx had sketched.

Axel rolled the stone aside, finding a tunnel with a faint blue light emanating from it. He glanced over his shoulder once before stepping into darkness.

His cautious footsteps were the only sounds, save for his heavy breathing. As the blue light grew louder, he could only become more entranced as he entered the cave.

The tunnel spilled out into a pocket of a cave, the stone walls glittering with the same soft blue glow. A hole in the top of the cave let moonlight pour in, illuminating a moss-covered rock in the center.

The rock - more like a smooth, stone slab that tilted at a slight angle - rose to about five feet off the ground. Trailing around it were thick vines of a rich red color. The buds at the tips were closed, and each bud was gray as if dead.

Axel noticed one thing immediately: no flowers. Unless those buds were the flowers, but they looked dead despite the succulent vines connected to them. Axel slid his hand over the moss on the rock, which was unexpectedly soft. Soft as Saïx's sheets.

He hoisted himself onto the rock, letting his fingers spread over the moss. The pale moonlight shone above him like a spotlight, and his heart pounded.

So...was he supposed to just jerk off here and expect these flowers to respond? What would even happen?

But Axel's libido was too strong for him to question logistics. He peeled off the layers of leaves he had come to accept as his new clothing. As he stripped his legs bare, he smirked in satisfaction: fairies don't wear underwear. He kicked off his shoes and lay back on the moss.

It felt like an examination table and he was about to go into surgery. It was almost nerve-wracking to the point where Axel didn't want to masturbate - almost.

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. His hand trailed up his body, fingers dancing over his chest. His fingers brushed against his nipples, and he drew in a sharp breath. His body shivered in response.

He let his fingers tease his nipples, and his eyelids fluttered as each soft wave of arousal washed over him. His breathing hitched, and he heard rustling around him.

He stopped and sat up, noticing the buds at the tips of the vines had started to turn a soft pinkish color: the color of Saïx's skin. They perked, rejecting the previous notion of being dead.

He lay back down, his fingers still rolling circles over the pink-brown buds of his nipples.

He imagined Saïx's slender hands gliding over his chest, softly pinching his delicate buds, licking them, teasing them as Axel mewled in delight.

Axel's face reddened deep as the vines around him. What if someone else got the same idea and wanted to use this cave? That would be awkward. He quickly pushed the thought aside and replaced it with more images of Saïx.

Saïx, with his silky blue hair; Saïx, with his bright, reddish-gold eyes; Saïx, with his warm body; Saïx, with his thick cock...

The rustling got louder, and Axel watched as the buds finished turning the color of Saïx's skin. They burst open, their petals revealing the long, thick stigma shaped exactly like - well, a phallus. But not just any phallus; specifically, it looked like Saïx's. Each one brandished a perfect image of Saïx's cock, glistening with a shining sap that resembled pre-cum.

Axel's body immediately responded to the sight of it. He wondered if it was poisonous, but damn, was it inviting. The plants gave off the same smell as Saïx, too; sweet like fresh flowers, with a musky hint of woodland fungus he had realized was fairy body odor.

Axel brought one of the plants to his lips, reluctantly opening his mouth and inviting it inside. His lips closed around the phallic stigma, the sweet sap tasting exactly like Saïx. The plant swayed, moving itself exactly the way Saïx rolled his hips into Axel's mouth.

Axel hummed in satisfaction around the plant, closing his eyes. He wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping himself in time. His other hand slipped lower, fingers brushing over his hole. Dry hands, he knew, would sting upon entering, so he reached out and gathered some of the slick sap dripping from another flower in his fingers before plunging them inside him.

Everything moved in the same rhythm: the flower, his hand around his cock, and his fingers inside him. The flower grew too impatient though, and soon filled Axel's mouth with Saïx's taste.

Axel pulled his head back, letting the sap drip from his lips before swallowing. If it were poison, at least he'd die happy.

The other flowers, heavy with sap, nudged Axel playfully, eager for him to use them as well.

Axel removed his fingers, the threads of sap hanging from his skin. He brought another bloom closer, closer, the tip pushing against his hole.

"Guess I'm really gonna fuck this flower," he snorted. He pushed the flower inside, gasping as its smooth, slickness filled him just as well as the real Saïx did. His voice, raspy and needy, drew out the word,  _ "Fuuuuuuck..." _

The restless flowers shivered in response, and the one inside him seemed to pulsate. He wrapped his hands around two other flowers' phallic stigmas, rolling his thumbs over the heads of their cocks. He rolled his hips and the flower inside him thrust in a slow, steady rhythm. It was exactly like fucking Saïx, just without the warmth of his body wrapped around Axel, while being surrounded by more Saïxes, eagerly watching their same lover use them for his own pleasure.

More images of Saïx flashed in his mind like a slideshow out of focus: blue hair, gold eyes, pale skin, flushed cock; blue hair, gold eyes, pale skin, flushed cock; blue, gold, pale, flushed; hair, eyes, skin, cock...Saïx, Saïx,  _ Saïx _ ...!

Axel's disconnected voice screamed Saïx's name, echoing in the chamber. His hands feverishly pumped the stigmas. Another flower rubbed itself against Axel's cock, their fluids mixing. His body writhed and twitched as the white-hot need to cum built up and up.

"Oh, fuck! Saïx, I'm gonna - !" Axel could barely finish the thought when the flowers burst around him, hot white sap flying over his body. The flower inside filled Axel's ass with sap, and Axel arched his back and let his own cum fly across his chest in what might've been one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

His body twitched as it came down from his high, and the flowers retracted and shriveled back to gray buds. Sleepy eyes gazed up at the moon, bathing Axel in silver light.

How long had he been down here? He didn't know, but he did know he still couldn't wait for Saïx to return.

 

Saïx returned the next morning, throwing his arms around his lover. They immediately retired to Saïx's chamber, where they asked each other questions through fevered kisses.

"Did you miss me?" Saïx asked.

"Of course I did," Axel replied. "How did the negotiations go?"

"They went well," Saïx answered, "another two thousand years of peace. Did you go to the cave I told you about?"

Axel didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

"How was it...?" Saïx's tone changed; was he a little jealous?

"Amazing, but not as amazing as the real thing." Axel smoothed his hand over Saïx's crotch. "It just felt like I was surrounded by you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Saïx decided, nipping Axel's neck.

"How did you know about it?" Axel wondered.

"I, well...of course I've used it before..." Saïx admitted.

"Who did you think about when you used it?" Axel asked.

"You, of course." Saïx's cheeks burned. "But by far, the real thing is better."

"Oh..." Axel faltered happily. He met eyes with Saïx. "Now, why don't we have a little reunion?"

Saïx flashed him one thing the flowers could never replicate - his smile, paired with those piercing eyes - and Axel tackled him into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I changed this to AkuSai from its original pairing


End file.
